


Pacific Rim Parasitic Twin Soulmate AU

by BaronVonChop



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Parasitic Twin Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, mild body horror, parasitic twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 06:19:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18005468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaronVonChop/pseuds/BaronVonChop
Summary: A Pacific Rim Soulmate AU where everybody in the world is born carrying their soulmate’s parasitic twin. Mild body horror and a bit of angst in the beginning, but mostly odd fluff.





	Pacific Rim Parasitic Twin Soulmate AU

**Author's Note:**

> For the basics of a parasitic twin AU, please see:  
> <https://baronvonchop.tumblr.com/post/182334942888/soulmate-au-where-everyone-has-a-parasitic-twin>

Not everyone waits around for their soulmate. Herc Hansen started a family and lived happily with his wife for years, knowing full well that she was not his soulmate. They may not have been perfect for each other, but they loved each other, and that was enough.

When he joined the PPDC and met Stacker Pentecost, Herc recognized Stacker’s proud bearing from the stiff leg that stuck out from the parasitic twin on Herc’s stomach. Herc felt sort of embarrassed about the whole thing.

They did not say much about it at first. Stacker had a copilot already, and Herc had a wife, so there did not seem to be much to say, soulmates or not. When Tamsin collapsed and Stacker piloted Coyote Tango alone, the burns from solo piloting appeared on Herc’s parasitic twin as well. After the fight with Onibaba, Herc cradled the tiny leg in his hands as emergency personnel flew Stacker to the hospital.

After that, Stacker was too sick to pilot a Jaeger again, so they both felt like there was nothing else to say. They talked a few times about their hopes for the Jaeger program, and for a while, that was it.

When Herc’s wife passed away, Stacker knew how much pain Herc was in from the way the small hand that formed part of his parasitic twin clenched and unclenched repeatedly. Stacker went to Herc and sat with him, offering his presence more than his words. When Herc was at his lowest point, he cried on Stacker’s shoulder, with Stacker’s arm around him. That helped more than words could have.

When time lessened the pain, Stacker took Herc on a road trip. Little Mako and Chuck came too. Herc was never great at talking to Chuck about things, so the trip proved to be just what they all needed, offering a change of scenery and an opportunity to spend time together without being reminded of who they had lost.

It took a lot for the two reserved, disciplined men to open up to each other physically. A warm night under the stars, with their kids sleeping deeply in the nearby tent after a long day of hiking, finally did the trick.

Tendo enjoyed telling newcomers to the Shatterdome about how the Marshal and the most decorated Ranger were soulmates. He would allude to photographic proof he had of their PTs, though when asked, he suddenly remembered that regulations forbade him from discussing personal matters pertaining to his colleagues.

In Striker Eureka’s final moments, Stacker touched his chest plate. Though he could not reach the tiny hand underneath, he was glad it was there. In the Shatterdome, his vision blurred, Herc held a tiny leg in his fingers and said goodbye.

* * *

Dancing in a Moscow nightclub one night, Aleksis Kaidanovsky was surprised to see a bleached-blonde woman striding toward him, a look of triumph and hunger in her eyes. Wordlessly, she half-turned and pulled down the shoulder of her dress to reveal the parasitic twin there. Only a finger emerged from the lump of flesh, but the size of the finger left no room for doubt. Aleksis started to turn, to show her the arm on the parasitic twin growing from his lower back, but she did not wait for him to do so. Instead, she grabbed his shoulders, pulled herself up on him, wrapped her legs around his waist, and kissed him.

He kissed her back, with such ferocity and passion that she started laughing against his lips.

Other patrons who were at the club that night said that it took five burly bouncers to drag them out of the club and point them toward a nearby hotel so that they did not start having sex right there on the dance floor.

* * *

“Okay, Hermann, I know everything is terrible, but I can’t get over how awesome Otachi looked!”

“Awesome? Awesome, Newton? Really?”

“Oh come ON! That tail? And the tongue? And those WINGS? We’ve never seen anything like it before!”

“Yes, well, I for one would have been perfectly happy never to have seen such a thing at all.”

“Well, you’re no fun, but there’s no surprise there, right? Okay, hold on…”

“Newton, what are you… WHAT are you doing? I insist you put your shirt back on this instant! Need I remind you that you are at work? Act professional!”

“Oh, relax, wouldja? I just gotta figure out where I can fit in a tattoo of Otachi. Let’s see, my arms are full... there’s not enough room on my torso… well, I guess there’s no helping it. I’m gonna have to get this li’l PT here tatted up.”

“What! You can’t do that! What would your soulmate say if they found out that you had tattooed their PT arm without their permission!”

“Well, by all accounts, the world is about to end, so at this point it sounds like the chances of me meeting my soulmate before the end are pretty much nil. If you’d like, you can go ahead and math up the probability while I hop down to the tattoo place.”

“Newton, if you think I’m going to stand idly by, calculating statistical probability, while you get a tattoo on my PT arm…”

“Sorry, Otachi’s way too cool for me to let this opportunity… wait, did you say, your arm?”

“I have been wondering for some time now if it could really have escaped your notice. I had hoped you were merely not mentioning it to be professional. Yes, my arm.”

“Now that you… mention it… those long fingers of yours…”

“Very astute of you, Newton. We have been working in the same space, within a few meters of each other, for how long now? I recognized your wrist almost immediately. Take a look, if you must.”

“Aw, yeah, would ya look at that! But, jeez, Hermann… are you saying… does this mean… we’re soulmates?”

“Do try to keep up, Newton!”

“But… but this is amazing! Stupendous! This whole time, you didn’t say anything?”

“Well, we have been busy saving the world, after all… it hardly seemed the appropriate…”

“To think, all along, I thought I was just getting rage boners…”

“Euch! Must you--”

“Okay, okay, sorry! Um, okay, once I get back from the tattoo shop, we’ll talk all about it, ‘kay?”

“You still insist on getting this tattoo?”

“Unless you really don’t want me to…”

“Must you make that face? Very well, you may get the tattoo. On your PT arm.”

“When you say ‘your,’ do you mean… different people use it different ways, and…”

“This one, on me. It’s yours, after all. I am merely carrying it, as these things go.”

“Oh my gosh, Hermann, you’re the best! Okay, and afterwards, we’re going to paint its nails, too.”

“If you insist.”

“Really? Rock on! Wait, Hermann, are you smiling?”

“Come along, Newton…”


End file.
